


the unimaginable

by orphan_account



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fairondale - Freeform, Goodbyes, and i mean Angst, impending doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a fair warning, in this fic Death Is Upon Our Beloved Characters so beware if you are not okay with that
Relationships: Matthew Fairchild & Lucie Herondale, Matthew Fairchild/Lucie Herondale
Kudos: 12





	the unimaginable

**Author's Note:**

> a fair warning, in this fic Death Is Upon Our Beloved Characters so beware if you are not okay with that

Lucie was a dreamer, but it could not be said of her that she had her head in the clouds. No, Lucie Herondale was sharp enough to know that the love her parents shared wasn’t anything ordinary. She didn’t ever think she would love as relentlessly and passionately as her mother did, though.

Lucie never expected to find something just as special and consuming. Just as powerful.

But she had, Lucie had tumbled headfirst into a dangerous and thrilling love, and she didn’t know how to escape it. The same hand that helped her so many times now had the power to hurt her irreversibly. This time, there wasn’t a chance she’d leave unscathed. Love wasn’t freedom. It was a cage.

A cage, just like this horrid house they were held captive in: Lucie, her brother, all their friends. In ten minutes they would be in a fight for their lives. 

By no means would this be the last battle. Dark times certainly lay ahead, but tonight would determine if there would ever be light again.

Oh, she longed for Matthew like a weary traveler longed for rest, more than anything she’d ever wanted in her life. Lucie had been such a child, writing about love as though she knew what it was. It was more than passion and dark and touch. It was burning; it was painful and transformative. When she closed her eyes, all Lucie saw was a lovable smile and bright emerald eyes. All she saw was Matthew. Matthew, who had unhesitatingly thought of her and changed her life forever with the strength of his love.

Matthew who she might never see again. What did one do, in the final, sure, moments before everything was lost to a haze of uncertainty? Soon, all their fates would be decided. The next, darkest hours might be her last. Or Matthew’s. Or Cordelia’s. Or James’s. Something would be lost today. Lucie could only hope the damage wouldn’t be irreparable.

She’d had to fight tooth and nail for these ten minutes alone with Matthew. She would make them count.

“You listen to me, Matthew Fairchild,”she whispered fiercely. I will love you in our darkest hours. On our best and worst days. Until we’re nothing but ash, and shadow, and dust.”

“Luce, my Lucie.”

Hearing her name on his lips made her shiver. Lucie threw her arms around his neck, his arms coming up slowly to hold her against him. Matthew never held her like she was fragile; he gathered her in his arms as though she was the most precious thing she’d ever touched. He buried his head in her neck, whispering her name, over and over again, and each time he said it, broken and desperate, Lucie tightened her grasp. At last Matthew pulled away to trace the lines of her face. Lucie leaned up to press her forehead to his, and stared into Matthew’s eyes, the intensity within them something she’d never seen before.

Together they were warriors. Whatever happens on this battlefield, Lucie thought, I will fight for the indescribable, burning love I dreamed about. The one I finally have. She was breathing hard, afraid to look away from Matthew. The only one for her there would ever be.

HIs voice urgent and trembling, Matthew said, “No matter what happens tomorrow, or the day after that, or the eternity after that, we will always have this between us. No one, not even the angels themselves can take that away.”

Lucie nodded, letting her tears fall freely. “Promise me, Matthew. Promise me. I need to hear you say it. I’m yours. You’re mine. Forever, if forever exists for people like us.”

“Beyond my last breath. Beyond our last hours. We will always be each other’s,” Matthew promised, pausing to kiss her, “Never doubt that I love you to the ends of this earth and then some.” 

And just like that, their ten minutes were over. James and Cordelia came to get them, both their eyes grim and lined with red.

Lucie allowed herself one more look at Matthew, at James, at Cordelia, at everyone she loved, to memorize their faces. Deep down, she knew she would not survive the night.

When Lucie Herondale went down, she would go with the hope that someone would record her story- the way she’d always written them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you thought! If you have a TSC/TLH fic request, do please leave it at my tumblr @fairchild-squad :D


End file.
